


make it snow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Axl thinks Valerie can do anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: snowflakes 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

"Could make it snow?" Axl grips the hem of her sweater with sticky, crumb covered fingers, "Mike says you can do anything." 

"I can do anything?" Valerie repeats, forcing her voice to stay even, "I can even make snow?" 

Axl tightens his grip on her sweater. No way for escape. Icing covers his lips and streaks his chin. 

"Can you do it?" 

Valerie glances at her overflowing craft drawer, untouched since the arrival of the Johnson boys. 

"Do you know how to use kid scissors? We can make all kinds of snowflakes." 

Axl drops her sweater in favor of her hand, nodding solemnly.


End file.
